Oasis
by Hope Estheim
Summary: Touko is turning twenty-one and her friend, Belle, decides that Nimbasa City is the place to spend that special day! After a night of hard drinking, Touko wakes up with a golden band on her ring finger... NxTouko, AU, Language


Oasis

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Rating: T, rated for language.

Summary: Touko is turning twenty-one and her friend, Belle, decides that Nimbasa City is the place to spend that special day! After a night of hard drinking, Touko wakes up with a golden band on her ring finger...

Chapter 1

. . .

The moment class ended, Touko White was hounded out of college and back to their dorm by her overly excited friend, Belle. The blonde practically dragged her back to their shared room, chucking their school bags onto the floor, kicking panties and shirts side to make a path to the beds.

"I'm so glad we packed the day before, otherwise we would have never made it in time for our flight."

"Huh," Touko replied with a deadpanned voice.

When Belle had suggested they packed early, they started at eight at night and didn't finish until three in the morning. That was because she couldn't find herself able to work unless there was background noise. They had ended up watching more than packing.

"Oh, you're still not sour about staying up late, are you?"

"We only got four hours of sleep, how can you still be full of energy?"

"I'm just so excited! It's Nimbasa, Touko!"

"Yes, yes, the 'party city'. I get it."

"You're turning twenty-one tomorrow! Lighten up. And you can sleep on the way there."

"For like, what, forty minutes? I'm sure it would have been a lot cheaper to take a bus and we could have gotten more sleep."

"Highly doubt it. Do you know how uncomfortable those seats are? Now, cheer up, because at midnight you'll be turning into a pumpkin with your first birthday shots!"

"I think you mean 'princess', not pumpkin."

"Heh, we know you're anything but."

. . .

When they had finally settled in their seats on the plane, sadly neither of them thinking to book their seats together so they were now rows apart, Touko was feeling a tad feeling of dismay as she got two little old ladies on either side of her, sleeping the moment their heads touched the seat. She glanced over at Belle and...

Couldn't help feeling jealous when she was talking to an attractive man with sleek black hair. And she looked to be enjoying herself a bit too much.

Touko grabbed her phone from within her pocket, snapped a quick picture of the two before typing a quick text message, with said photo attached.

'Dearest Belle, if you're breeding your happiness around others, especially hunky looking men, I'll send this picture to your beloved crush, Touya.' And sent.

Touko's gazed sharpened as she zero'd in on her friend, watching her blink upon feeling her phone vibrate before holding up a single finger, asking her new 'friend' to hold on for a moment. She took in Belle's reaction with utter delight.

Her friend quickly scanned the message and her head jerked back, mouth dropping open. She looked over her seat and sent Touko the chilliest glare she could muster before sitting in her seat properly, jabbing her index finger onto her smartphone.

'Don't bring me down just because of you are in a fowl mood!'

'I blame ye who have put me there.'

Touko never got a response back and she didn't care. She allowed herself to drift off along with the old biddies on either side of her before the plane took off.

An hour later both women were lugging their suitcases out of the airport and trying to find a taxi. When they did hail down their yellow ride, Touko began asking questions.

"We are staying aaaaaat," Belle dragged on, her face pinching in thought while she tried to remember the place she booked. "Big Stadium Inn."

"That's a fairly nice place," Touko murmured, surprised. "Well when your father owns a successful company, one shouldn't be surprised that he makes sure you get the best of everything. And where do you plan on getting us drunk?"

"You don't have a place in mind?" Belle frowned.

"No. Since it's the weekend I was actually thinking of flying home and spending it with my mom. And no, don't give me that 'how boring' look. I rarely see her as it is."

"That's true. Then again, my parents make sure I video call them multiple times a day." She sighed but then dropped it with a shrug of her shoulders. "I was thinking of walking along Small Court Avenue and just bar hop from there."

"Eh, sounds like a plan." Touko smiled, finally feeling more awake. A short nap can do wonders to a sleep depraved soul.

When they reached their hotel, it had taken longer than expected for them to get checked in. First of all, the clerk did not believe they were who they said they were, and it did not help matters that the room was being paid under Belle's fathers name. Many calls had to be made, including to said father, before they were allowed key cards to the room.

"Honestly, if I knew it was going to be this much of a hassle I would have just booked a room at a flea pit. We wasted so much time there, we still have to get ready before heading out."

"It's all good, Belle. I ain't drinking until the clock strikes twelve anyways."

"Yes, but we gotta find a crowded place with beautiful people! Mostly beautiful men," she waggled her brows up and down suggestively. "And having a crush on a hunk back home doesn't mean I can't indulge once in awhile."

Touko rolled her eyes. Belle was one of those women who fell hard and fast, but in the end she always teetered back to Touya.

They each took turns using the bathroom, to shower and freshen up. Belle had done Touko's makeup, giving her a green smokey eye color instead of the traditional black, accompanied with the black winged cat eye effects with eyeliner. After that blush and finishing powder was applied.

"I'm jealous, you're like one of those natural beauties who don't need foundation." Belle pouted.

'Only because I eat healthy and drink tons of water,' Touko thought to herself. She had also repeated this many times but her friends defense was 'we're young, might as well stuff your face with grease while you can get away with it.'

Belle sat down and got busy with her own war paint while Touko bent down to her bag, unzipped it, and pulled out the dress on top.

It was a plain grey sleeveless and backless dress, a thick black bow decorated with small silver studs to tie around her midsection. She dropped the towel, happy that she remembered to pack it, and put on her sexy black lacy strapless bra with matching panties, and shimmied into her dress, teeth clenching momentarily when she had a bit of a hard time getting a part over ass.

"I saw that," Belle murmured, mouth popped open and eyes wide while she applied mascara.

"Whatever," Touko huffed.

She pulled out gel deodorant and slabbed some on before spraying herself with a fruity perfume. When she turned around, she saw Belle having an equally hard time getting her red frilly cocktail dress over her ass. In fact, she was panting with the effort.

"Heh."

"Don't you dare."

It was around ten thirty before they left the hotel, in heels, and after eleven when they finally got onto Small Court Avenue. Belle spread her arms, basking in the bright lights in the darkened city.

"Pick a place!"

"Uhm... "

"Oh come on, it's like four or five blocks of bars and clubs and we're here for the weekend. Just pick, there are plenty to choose from."

"Okay... That one."

Belle followed where the finger pointed and raised a brow. "The Mistralton? Dude, that bar is everywhere, including back home at Nuvema Town."

"I know, but just to get a sense of home, y'know."

Belle hummed for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, I can see where you're coming from. Let's go."

They looked both ways before crossing the streets as fast as they could, both concluding that they'd have blisters before the night was over.

Upon entering the bar, they both realized mostly old people were inside, drinking a beer and watching the game. They instantly stepped back outside, never bothering to take out their identification cards.

"You pick the next place," Touko snickered.

"Okay, how about... Twist Mountain Bar & Grill?"

"Let's do it."

It was just down the street so they didn't have to walk far. They were happy to note, upon entering, that it was bustling with business and there was a mixture of old and young people inside. They presented their I.D's to the bouncers at the door before squeezing pass people to hop onto the stools at the bar.

"Huh, still have about thirty minutes before your birthday shot."

"I'm surprised the bouncer even let me in."

"It's like that for most places, as long as your not under eighteen. Plus you have to be twenty one, with the proof of your I.D, to show at the bar when you order an alcoholic drink."

"Which will be soon," Touko grinned and observed the place.

Lights were dimmed all around except for the small crammed dance floor, there was flashing blue, red and green lights, accompanied by a small disco ball. People were either grinding against one another, in a group, or did their own little thing. Everyone was doing their own little thing so she didn't feel any embarrassment moving her hips from side to side in her seat.

"I'm going to scout and see if I can get any hotties to come talk to us," Belle declared, sliding off her seat and leaving a black clutch behind for Touko to guard.

Touko watched her friend weave through the throng of people, amused when she was 'accidentally' touched on the butt, but she paid no mind to it. She turned back around to the counter with both clutches in her right grasp. She looked up at the flat screen television and saw it was local teams from Undella Town and Anville Town playing baseball.

After a minute of watching, and she honestly wished sports interested her but they were just too boring, she glanced to either side of her, wondering if there was anyone she could chat up to.

A man who looked to be in his late twenties was the closer one than the woman on the other side, so she began to mentally prepare herself to go over and chat him up. But before she could leave her seat, a green haired man sat down right beside her. He turned and she noticed he had green eyes as well, but in a darker shade.

"Hi," he leaned in, voice rising to rival the loud music. "You must be Touko?"

"Wha—"

"Oh good, you found her!" Belle sat down and sent a dazzling smile towards the stranger. That's when Touko noticed another person sitting on the other side of her friend.

"You were on the plane."

He nodded curtly and held out his hand. "Cheren."

"Touko," she shook his hand before turning around to give the same gesture. "And you are... ?"

"Natural, but 'N' is fine, too." He stuck his hand out and shook with her.

"I couldn't believe I spotted Cheren at this place! He said he visits Natural whenever he can. Childhood buddies, kinda like us."

"Ah," Touko nodded and pursed her lips awkwardly.

"Oh, ho ho! Guess what time it is!" Belle grinned cheekily. "Happy birthday to yoooooou," She sang loud enough that the people sitting at the bar and those who were working joined in the cheer.

Touko could do nothing but hide her burning face in her hands. Only when the singing stopped did she drop her hands, unable to cool down her burning flesh. That's when she saw two shot glasses sitting innocently sitting in front of her while Belle and the men had only one.

"What gives?" Touko raised a suspicious brow at her friend, picking up one glass to give it a quick whiff before recoiling, sloshing some of the liquid on her hand. "What gives!"

"Hey, hey! That's the good stuff," Belle gave her a teasing grin before holding up her left hand.

She licked the jointed area between her thumb and index finger before sprinkling salt onto the wet area. With practiced moves she quickly licked the salt before shooting back the strong liquid. Without blinking, she grabbed the lemon that came with her shot, squeezing the juice into her mouth before dropping the sliced fruit on the counter. Her face scrunched up into a grimace momentarily, before relaxing and smiling.

"What's with you and tequila shots on holidays and events?" Touko teased but followed her friends actions, except with more salt and lemons. When she finished her second shot she resisted the strong urge to gag.

"Woooooohoo!" Belle cheered and pumped her fist into the air. "Touko is looking for someone hot for fast times and bad choices!"

"Belle!" Touko laughed, feeling completely giddy. Damn her lightweight body. She suddenly felt rude that she was ignoring the guy beside her and turned with an apologetic look. "Sorry about that."

"No worries," he gave a boyish grin and took his own shot without the salt and lemon.

Touko raised a single brow. "Tough guy."

"Nimbasa City is like a big party town. I'm used to it." He stopped the bartender and ordered another shot and one appeared in front of her.

"Oh, no, you don't have to buy me anything."

"Relax, you're the birthday girl."

"Well," she could not fight off the smile tugging at the corners of her lips and downed the contents in the tiny glass, relieved that it was not tequila.

Touko began to loose track of time and how many drinks she had. There was always something in front of her, either in a shot or cocktail. She knew she should have stopped long ago but she was talking to N about one thing or another and it just seemed so interesting. She herself could not stop blabbering about stupid nonsense.

At one point in the night she remembers dragging him to the cramped dance floor for a quick grind. He laughed at her antics and held her back a bit, saying something like 'Don't want to regret anything in the morning'. She frowned at that.

'It's my birthday! I am queen for the day and I demand body contact!' She pulled herself back to him and even though he laughed, he did not touch her, letting her do all the work. Bah.

After that it was a black void...

The first thing Touko realized upon waking up was that her head was killing her. She could barely open her eyes due to the crust build up over the time she slept and they just plain hurt due to the strong sunlight shining on her face. Her muscles were sore, it hurt just to stretch. Heck, she felt like death.

A quick sniff.

She smelled like death too.

Touko groaned and felt her eyes snap open. Despite her muscle screaming in protest she stumbled off the bed and ran for the bathroom. She flung the toilet set up and crouched before the porcelain king, giving up her offerings filled with suffering and regret.

After retching and dry heaving for fifteen minutes more, Touko swished and gargled the hotel's mouth wash before coming back out into the room, feeling hungry and sweaty after that little adventure.

"Dammit, Belle, what the heck happ..ened... " Her disgusting breath caught in her burning throat when she spotted someone who was not Belle, laying on the bed.

There was a man in the bed she left, he was naked, well he wasn't wearing a shirt and the sheets covered his bottom half. He laid on his stomach, his breathing slow and easy. His hair was messed up beyond repair of combing, dude is gonna have to take a chain saw to that rats nest, and it was green...

Green, green, green.

"Oh my GOD!" Touko clutched her head and screamed.

N jumped from the bed and looked around frantically, eyes wide and wild.

Touko was relieved that he was wearing bottoms, but they were tidy widies and they clung, oh so snugly, she couldn't help covering her eyes and screaming some more.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He sprinted over and covered her mouth but recoiled when she bit his hand. "Hey!"

"What are you doing in my bed!"

"You bed?!" He hissed but then suddenly noticed how much—little clothing they were wearing, both in their undergarments. "What the fu—"

"Why!" Touko wailed to the ceiling and let her shoulders sag dramatically. "Where is Belle, I'm going to kill her."

"What, what," N breathing quickened, his fingers trying to run through his hair but was constantly met with stubborn tangles.

That was when he felt something foreign on his left hand and brought it down to his face to inspect. Ignoring the three strands of green hair pulled out, his eyes zeroed in on the plain gold wedding band sitting innocently on his ring finger. The noise coming out of his mouth couldn't even be described.

"What's your problem," Touko glared over at him and saw exactly what he was looking at. She paled and checked out her own ring finger, spotting a white gold band with the most beautiful princess cut diamond resting on top. How hideous. "We're married!"

"Okay, calm down! There has to be an explanation for all this."

"Oh, yeah, sure. This is like a horrible cliché romance movie! How could— How," Touko inhaled sharply and her lips trembled. Her vision started to blur.

"No, no no no, don't cry." N walked forward and lifted her chin up. "We'll get to the bottom of this and see if we can annul it all. It's no biggie. We'll stay calm and take it one step at a time."

"Today's my birthday," she hiccupped.

"Oh shit."

"Is that all you can say?"

"What else am I suppose to say?"

"... "Touko tore away from him and looked around until she found her phone leaning against the window. She picked it up and pressed Belle's speed dial number. After three rings she picked up.

"Hello?"

"You're going to sacrifice your first born child to me."

"Whoa ho', not unless you have one first, you sly dog."

"What are you talking about! Why am alone here with... with... this?" She heard a scoff behind her but ignored him.

"Uh, duh? You wanted to go there with him."

"What!"

"I knooooow!" She heard Belle sigh and began talking in a dreamy like voice. "Last night at the bar you wouldn't stop pestering me about him. You kept whispering loudly 'He's the one! He is the icing to my cake! The M to my M's! The fruit to my loop, the ice to my cream, the—' and I just had to stop you, you were making me hungry."

"Oh, nooo..." Touko leaned fully against the window in hopes of supporting herself but she eventually slid down to the floor. "Anything else?"

"Of course! You declare that he had some mighty fine genes on him and that your ovaries were hurting. You demanded to be married to him. Hey, don't you dare start hissing at me, as a good friend I tried asking if you were sure, etcetera."

"Can I now ask you to set up a funeral for me? I'd like to go now."

"No way, if you die now he'll get all your assets!"

"And that's what, exactly? My homework and bed?"

"Eh, that's true. Anyways, I didn't think he was interested in you because in the beginning he kept pushing you away, maybe he had a girlfriend? But once you started declaring your love for him he warmed up. And just to let you know, you proposed."

"What!" Touko screamed, her hand curling into a fist and punching the rugged floor on impulse. "Am I insane?!"

"Insanely in love!" Belle snickered. "He said yes and you guys found the nearest chapel to get married in. You know that popular kids cartoon? The main mascot being some fat pink thing? What is it called again... Audino! Yeah, that thing married you two off."

"My life is half over. I'm sure this conversation has cut it in half. The next time you see me I'll have grey hair. Where are you anyways?"

"I'm having breakfast with Cheren."

"I'm telling Touya."

"Don't you dare."

"Well then come with us to annul this faux marriage!"

"Dude, you're on the other side of Nimbasa City! You are much closer to the chapel than me. Let's just meet up this afternoon for lunch. Oh, and you must fill me in on last nights events, hue hue—"

Touko hung up before Belle could finish her inane laughter. With a deep, despair filled sigh, she turned around and was glad to find N fully dressed and sitting on the bed. He was looking straight ahead, brows furrowed and cheeks flushed.

"Are you still drunk?"

"No, uh, just that you... " He gestured to her, his hand moving up and down.

She looked down and squealed. She was still in her underwear and had practically pranced around the place in it! She grabbed the blanket from the bed and rolled up in it until she looked like a human burrito. Then she began to locate her clothes, kicking them all the way to the bathroom while glaring at N every chance she got.

After dressing and scrubbing her teeth with her fingers, she declared that they go divorce and go on their separate ways. N told her he called Cheren while she was changing and that their friends were going on some sight seeing tour.

"So my best friend ditched me on my birthday. Lovely." Touko wouldn't admit it, but it stung deeply.

Down at the hotel lobby they split the bill for the room before leaving. N tried to assure her that it was no problem but she felt partly at fault, since she kinda, maybe, sorta seduced him into marrying her.

In broad daylight Touko looked ridiculous for wearing an evening dress. She ignored the strange and knowing looks sent her way.

"Hm?" N dug into his pockets and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. After unraveling it he did a quick scan before smiling. "Ahah, this is our marriage certificate."

"What," Touko ripped it out of his hands and indeed saw their ineligible signatures scrawled at the bottom. "This is so sad. It really is pathetic. What is there to be happy about?"

"Look at the top."

"The top? 'Audino's Chapel: When Two Eggs Become One Yolk'... What in the actual fuck? What kind of chapel name is that?"

"Does it matter? This gives us the most important clue of which chapel we got married at. Do you now how many there are in Nimbasa?"

"Two eggs become one yolk? Are you kidding me? We got married there!" Touko honestly thought there was no way things could get worse, or more lame. Yolk. Pffft.

"Who cares, let's go! This place is just a block from here."

Upon hearing how close it was, Touko grabbed onto N's wrist and took off in a sprint, never letting go no matter how much he protested.

"Turn left! No, left, not right! Don't you know the difference between left and right!"

"I'm trying to beat traffic!"

By the time they were standing in front of the chapel they were sweating and out of breath. Touko took note that the church-like building was a pastel pink and a fat mascot sat at the very top wearing an extra large wedding dress and veil. She briefly wondered why this place attracted her out of the thousands that were around until she was being nudged inside.

"I don't even like pink," she mumbled to herself and walked inside.

It was empty, obviously, due to it being so early in the morning. There were twelve benches, six on each side of the room, cheap pink and white decorations hanging off the back. Up from there were drapes of white sheets covering what appeared to be pink stained glass. A lone brown wooden lectern stood in the center of it all.

"Ah! My favorite couple of the week! Welcome back." A man in a white gown came out from a door to their left.

Touko just stared. What else could she do in this situation?

"Sir, you're not exactly dressed." N coughed uncomfortably.

"Well it is early in the morning, I don't get dressed until late in the afternoon when most people start appearing anyway. Anyways, did you come here to see the photos?"

"Photos?" Touko questioned, her interest peaked despite the nauseated feeling lingering in her gut.

"Of yes, you guys forked over two hundred dollars to get these taken."

"Two... "N murmured, his shoulders slumping down in disbelief. "Are we stupid?"

"Apparently so." Touko sighed and waited impatiently for the crook to return.

He came back with a small black album and handed it over to them. Touko's fingers were shaking when she opened up to the first page and wish she could go back in time. Page after page the pictures got worse. Most of them were her and N sucking face. In another she was giving the man in the Audino costume a piggy back ride.

The upside for her and the down side for N? They were in reversed rolls. It made her blush.

"Yes," the older man nodded in agreement as if he knew what she was thinking. "I thought it was quite silly at first but you told me you were the one who proposed. So the tux went to you, which I might add looked rather dashing on you despite it being big. And your husband, or, er, wife here took the dress. Beautiful in white, he is." He chortled.

"No... " N clutched the album until his knuckles turned white. He stared down in horror at his smiling drunken self, hands holding up the dress and showing some leg. He was even wearing a frilly pink garter. He was blushing and giving a coy smile. "Burn this. Chuck it into the deepest pits of hell."

"I wanna keep this one," Touko pointed it out and tried to take it out of the album but N ripped it away from her. "Hey!"

"No! These are a mistake! Are you forgetting so soon? Don't let these faux pictures distract you."

"You're right," Touko breathed out roughly and turned to the reverend. "We came to annul our 'marriage'."

"Annul?! But why, you two were meant for each other. It was pretty clear last night that this was going to be a life time thing."

"I. Was. SHIT. FACED. It was all a mistake." She hissed out each word, feeling her patience thinning.

"Oh my," He almost looked regretful and gave them a shit eating grin. "I'm sorry to say but according to the rules, you cannot divorce for a full forty-eight hours."

"What rules?" N growled, throwing the album to the floor and stomping on it for good measure.

"You two signed a contract last night. You agreed to no divorce within the first forty-eight hours to assure long life quality in hopes you two would create a yolk."

"Are you even a licensed reverend?" Touko was beginning to seriously doubt it.

"Of course I am," the man huffed, offended they would even suggest such a thing! "I've been doing this for years and you two are the first to complain. It is not my fault you got too drunk to the point of blacking out! Now if you don't mind, I got real business to attend to. Please leave and come back tomorrow night to divorce properly. Good day." He pushed them out forcefully, slamming the door in their faces.

"The nerve!" Touko scowled and turned to look at N, who happened to be mirroring her expression.

"I wore the dress! I'm even having flashes of you taking my garter off with your teeth."

"Please no." A dry sob escaped her throat and she clutched her head. "What do we do now?"

"We can't do much about the marriage until tomorrow. Let's go have some breakfast before making our way to the other side of town to meet up with our friends."

"I suppose that is the best route to go... " Touko sighed.

Both of them walked to the nearest fast food joint while dragging their feet, a dark cloud looming over their heads. They did not make much conversation, heck, they could barely standing looking at one another. Touko wanted to punch things and N wanted to wear the manliest clothes he's ever seen.

Touko didn't care for once about the grease she was gobbling down. It made her feel better and it tasted delicious. She peaked a glance at N, watching him play around with his fries.

"Not hungry?" She questioned.

"I don't feel... " He clutched his stomach and then his mouth.

"No, no, not here! Go to a bathroom!" She leaned as far back as she could in the booth, ready to shimmy out in case he decided to blow chunks.

N scrambled out of there and to the corner where the bathrooms were. She breathed a huge sigh of relief and ignore a the few curious stares directed her way. Just great. They never brought the tooth brush or mouth wash from the hotel so no doubt he will have stanky breath until he goes home to brush.

When he returned minutes later, N wasted no time gobbling down his food, suddenly hungry after releasing the toxic contents of alcohol from his stomach.

"Feel better?"

"Loads."

It was silent again and Touko wished for nothing more than to be lounging around at home, watching Saturday morning cartoons, dressed in her most comfortable pajamas. 'Belle, I hope you gear up for battle because you are going to look like a battered Barbie after I'm done with you.'

"Are _you_ feeling okay?" He asked, taking notice that she was no longer eating her burger.

"I don't like looking at you," she confessed, her bottom lip quivering.

"Well excuuuuse me—" He was ready to bite back a sarcastic remark but stopped when she turned on the water works. "Whoa, what's wrong?"

"It's my birthday," she sniffled and dropped her head onto the table.

"... Did you want me to buy you a gift?"

"No!"

"Then what is your problem!"

"I'm married and I don't remember any of it! I've turned twenty-one and it is suppose to be the 'high light' of my life, or so Belle says. I just... why me?"

"Would you rather this happen to Belle?"

"Yes." She didn't even stop to think about her answer. "Belle is the more adventurous one. She takes everything head on and would probably enjoy being married with no memory better than me. Heck, she would probably make the best of it and not divorce you."

"Really?" He rose a single green brow, feeling better that she wasn't crying anymore. 'Just let her rant. Women love ranting.'

"Of course! Set her up with any beautiful person, no matter how rotten the person is, she'll compromise."

"So you think I'm beautiful?" He gave a cheeky grin.

"No. I wanna shave your rats nest." She deadpanned, giving him a small glare.

"Rats nest... " He gave a bemused chuckle and tried running his hands through his hair but was met with tangles. "Ugh... "

"Yeah, thought so." She sighed before finishing off the rest of her burger. "Well let's head to the other side of town."

"Can we stop by my place first? I want to shower and change my clothes." He sniffed the area near his under arms and cringed.

"Sure."

Touko was ready to ask why they had forked over money for a hotel room when they could have easily crashed at his place but decided it was probably better that they did not end up at his home. If he lived with family or roommates, it would have been a very awkward encounter if they ran into any one.

They had to take two buses to get to his home, which was located on the outer city limits. It was definitely more quiet and the neighborhood looked nice and neat enough.

N's house was quaint and homey. The colors on the wall were warm and inviting, various pictures of abstract art hung on the wall and the furniture looked well worn, yet taken care of. Touko liked the place instantly, finding comfort that this person did not live in a crazy expensive neighborhood. She did not think she would be able to stand going into such a house, less she breaks something that costs more than her life.

"Come over here," N brought her over to a room, which she assumed was his, and waited out in the hall. Moments later he appeared with some clothes in his arms. "I'm sure you don't want to walk around in that dress any longer and these are the smallest clothes I've got." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, thank you." She blinked in surprise, never thinking of asking him for clothes to change into. It was sweet of him.

"Bathroom is right there," he pointed to across his room before stepping back in, shutting to door.

She turned on the light and shut the door behind her. Fairly clean place, besides the few towels that were deposited in the laundry basket. She pulled her dress off, feeling better, breathing better, before tugging on the black t-shirt that reached her mid thighs and matching black shorts that went past her knees. The bathroom did not have a full length mirror but she could bet herself that she looked down right silly.

Stepping out, Touko barely could scold herself mentally for not preparing for this situation. In front of her stood someone who looked almost exactly like N, except taller, broader shoulders and red eyes. He was frowning down at her in confusion and just opened his mouth, as if to question her presence in her home, but the door to N's room opened with a loud creak.

"Hey Touko, you done... Hey, dad."

"Natural," the older man nodded his head to his son before looking back at the woman in front of him. "You know how I feel about you bringing women back here, I thought I made it clear last night."

"It's— It's not what you think," N felt his cheeks heat up and cursed silently. "Last night we... we got engaged and—"

"Engaged?! Is this true?" He was looking at Touko, sizing her up and down.

"Erm, yeah," she mumbled and held up her left hand to show the proof on her wedding finger.

"Sweet Audino, it has finally happened! My wayward son has found the one! We must plan for a celebration, my boy. I'm sure the relatives would love to meet your lady."

"No, dad!" N hissed, clearly embarrassed. "It's— I just!"

Touko winced and did not envy this guys position. Apparently he was a player, and having to tell your parent that this 'fling' was nothing more than that, well, it had to suck. It was sad, the man seemed so happy too.

"I'm sorry, sir—"

"Please, call me dad, or father."

"Uhm, we got to go, actually. Meet up some friends." No way in hell was she going to call this guy 'dad'.

"Friends? Shouldn't you two be somewhere on your honeymoon? I'm sure I could pitch in the funds for air fare if you two can't afford it."

"Leaving now," N declared loudly, hoping his dad would get the hint.

He did not wait for a response and grabbed Touko's wrist, hauling her out of the house before his dad could hound them down with more questions and planning. He did not stop until they reached the bus stop and did not speak to her until they were on their transportation, sitting down.

"Sorry about all that," N murmured, keeping his focus to the window.

"Yeah, sure," Touko half nodded and half shook her head, kind of like a bobble head.

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"I honestly don't know what to say."

"What's on your mind?"

"Uh, your whole family is mental?"

N snapped his mouth shut and refused to look at her after that, opting to stare straight ahead. Touko turned her head away and bit her tongue. It wasn't her fault that he wanted to know what was on her mind. Belle had always warned her about speaking her mind. 'You should learn to censor yourself around people who don't know you. Who knows, one day you might end up getting shanked,' the blonde's words rang clear in her head.

The ride back into the city was quiet yet uncomfortable. Touko could not think of a topic to talk about and she did not want to apologize, because she had mean what she said. There was no going back on her word.

When they got off the second bus, N walked ahead, obviously not wanting to walk beside Touko. He had his hands shoved into his pocket and had a bit of a slouch going on. Touko was almost at the breaking point of grabbing him, not to gently, and demanding to be on talking terms again, without apologizing of course, but she saw Belle up ahead and ran forward.

"Belle!" She waved her hand in the air, trying to get her friends attention.

"Touko!" The blonde jogged ahead, in dainty steps due to her choice of heel wear, and stopped before they could collide into each other. "How did you morning go."

"Awful. Can't divorce until Sunday night."

"Oh, that's terrible," she frowned and tapped a painted finger nail to her chin. "Well we aren't leaving until Monday morning, so... "

"So what? Just because I'm 'married' to this guy doesn't mean we can hang around him. Let's just go do our thing and meet up with him on Sunday night." Touko talked as if he wasn't there, standing behind her, and rather rudely, but it made her feel better since he was ignoring her.

"Seriously?" Belle frowned. "I wanted to hang out with Cheren, too, though, and he came down to see N. I was hoping we could all go to an amusement park."

"Belle," Touko whined.

"I know, it's your birthday and all," Belle sighed and then shrugged. "I guess we can go be by ourselves."

Touko saw the usual bright light in her friends eyes dull and it made Touko feel mixed emotions, such as happy that her friend was willing to give up something, or in this case someone, she really liked to make her happy. But it also made her teeth grind because she felt guilty for being the one to cause her friends displeasure.

'Suck it up, buttercup,' she groaned mentally and gave a uncertain smile. "Hey, if it matters to you so much, let's have them tag along."

"Really?" Belle perked up, her frown turning upside down. "You mean it?"

"Of course, the more the merrier."

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Belle leaned in and hugged Touko tightly. "By the way, nice clothes."

"... Let's go back to the hotel so I can change, please."

"N, did you want to tag along? Cheren is waiting back at the room."

"Sure, thanks Belle."

Touko sniffed indelicately and walked on one side of Belle while N walked on the other. The two went to great efforts to ignore one another and the blonde could certainly feel the tension in the air and swallowed thickly.

When they arrived back at the room, Touko went straight for her suitcase and dragged it into the bathroom after mumbling a awkward 'hey' to Cheren, who was lounging on the bed as if he helped pay for the room. She had half a mind to ask if he stayed the night but thought against it, thinking Belle would tell her if it was any of her business.

She closed the door behind her and dived into her clothes, finding it very hard to choose what to wear.

'We're just going some amusement park, it shouldn't be that hard to throw something on!' She mentally hissed. She took deep breaths and convinced herself that she was not trying to impress N. Nor was she trying to get his attention so he could be the one to break down and talk to her. Nope. Nope.

Touko ended up wearing a dark blue skirt that frilled at mid thigh with a long white sleeved t-shit, v-neck. It was comfortable and it did not look like she was trying too hard. She folded up N's clothes frowned. She had to tell him she would wash these before giving them back, because just handing them over would be gross, but...

Stepping out, Touko turned to Cheren and gave him her most brilliant, bright, fake smile. "Hey, Cher, I borrowed some clothes from N so when I get back to the hotel tonight I'll wash them and hand them over to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Uh, sure." Cheren's eye brow and arched upon hearing the nickname but furrowed with his other one when he realized those two weren't on speaking turns. He turned his questioning look to his friend who refused to look at him.

"Great. I'm ready, let's go."

. . .


End file.
